Double Trouble
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: At 16 Hermione's life is turned upside down and it brings her face to face with Blaise - her twin. Now Hermione must find the truth that dumboldor has kept from her with the help of her new friends. Inspired by The Twitches Books.
1. Sixteen Years Ago

Chapter 1: Sixteen Years ago!

A woman stood by an old tree her cloak pulled tightly around her. In her arms were two little babies, one a boy the other a girl. They both had necklaces on. One was a midnight blue crescent moon and the other a gold half sun. They fit perfectly together. The young woman, only 17, had a matching pendent composed of a sun and moon to make a perfect circle which cleverly matched the two amulets around her children's necks. Even though it was dark, you could still see her sparkling violet that had heavy black bags under them as they stood out against her pale face.

She put the less-than-a-day-old babies into an infant carrier. She stood and watched them. They were born between the bridge of night and day. So she chose to name one Apolla after the sun and one Artemis after the moon. She looked to her watch, it was 5 to 1.

_They already looked so much like their farther even though they were only born a few hours ago. He belonged to a different world to mine. We are both magical but in different ways. My people were often called 'angels' or 'white witches' where as his people are called 'witches and wizards'. His world used wands and broomsticks where as angels didn't need to, they use a type of wand less magick. Although my people were called angels they weren't winged people with halos over their head.(But with right training they could get wings)No, in fact my people had been called a lot of things like shaman, guides, witches, healers ect._

She knew her children would be in danger because they are from both worlds. _They would be so powerful and unstoppable. But they would always be in danger. That's why I needed to hide them. That's why I'm standing here in the freezing cold in the middle of the night._ She was seeking help from a man she knew was wise, caring and powerful. She was seeking the help of no other than Albus Dumbledore! A great man who like her children, had magic from both blood lines. She cheeked her watch again; it was a few seconds till 1 o'clock. As soon as it struck 1 there was a loud CRACK! That woke both the twins.

"Punctual as ever." She whispered sarcastically as she lifted Artemis into her arms. He stopped crying immediately.

"I could say the same about you sarcasm, Jezebel!" Dumbledore remarked with a twinkle in his eye. Jezebel or Jez, as everybody called her, rolled her eyes. "You said you had a plan set up for when they were born. May I ask what it is?" he continued, watching Jez with her children. _No one said that life was fair but it was so unfair that this young woman couldn't even spend a week with her children. She couldn't play with them, teach them or watch them grow up all because of- _

His thoughts were cut off by Jez answering his question. "I have two friends willing to look after them. I shell put a powerful spell on my poor babies so that they won't be found out. Well at lease till their 16." She put Luna down and just stared at them. _In a few hours she'd be long gone. Even though she was their mother she wouldn't be able to tell them but she would visit them in dreams to teach them of their powers even if they won't know or remember till they are 16._

Jez sat on the floor with her back against the tree. Silent's spread between them. All you could hear was the soothing sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the howling of a wolf far in the distance. She looked down at the village that was filled with lights and cheer even at this hour of night. It was Halloween and the dark lord had just been killed by Harry potter. _Even if the dark lord is gone, it's not the end of the war. Not even close. Not everyone can be happy. What about Lily and..James? What about those who died? What is there to celebrate. He'll be back, they always are._

Finally Dumbledore spoke up, "It should work, and if not then they will have to go into hiding. Who are these friends who want to help? Can you really trust them?"

Jez thought of her two friends. _Yes, she could trust them, with her life._ "I've a pureblood friend in Italy, Mia, who wants to move here so I said she could have my cottage in Coventry and she will look after Artemis. My other friend's are a muggle couple, My God parents; Kathryn and Todd can't have children so are going to 'adopt' Apolla. I can totally trust them!"

Dumbledore thought this over for a second before saying, "I'll have someone watch over the muggle couple only because they have no way to defend themselves. Will Artemis and Apolla be attending Hogwarts?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes of course. I want them to learn about his magic just as much as mine. I will visit them in dreams to teach them of my magick." She replied at once.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?" He asked helpfully.

"Well, There is one thing." She said reaching into her bag. She pulled out two photos. "As you know I can't physically change appearances. I put a spell on their minds to change their personality, I know it's a bit extreme but I don't want to take chances. So I was wondering if you could use your magic to adjust their appearance to look similar to their new family."

She showed him the pictures.

The first one was of a couple in the late 30's. The woman had Flame red hair, light skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was bone thin and looked as if she could do with an eternity of sleep. The man looked more awake and happy. He had dark Brown hair, green eyes and darker skin than the woman. They were in a park with a blanket underneath them. You could tell they were having a picnic, the sun was shining and the leaves were just starting to turn red, yellow and brown. It was a picture of pure happiness.

The second was a magical photo of one woman by herself. She had Dark brown almost black hair, startling eyes and tanned skin. She looked breath taking. This picture was taken almost a year before. It was taken late December the year before and the setting showed that it had been a white Christmas. The trees, grass, everything was covered in white fluffy snow. The Woman was smiling at the camera and had a snow ball in her hand. She was pretending to through the snowball at the camera. Sure she was smiling but her eyes were hollow and empty. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Maybe having a baby to look after would make her happier.

Dumbledore looked at the photos very carefully before pulling his wand out of his sleeve, he waved it, muttering some words and then he told Jez to repeat something.

"Erm…okay. I'll say it. Now?" After a sharp nod she recited, "cada dia te quiero mas! Desde que te conoci nohago nnada mas que pensar en ti, mi Tesoro, mi Ciello!"

She looked down at the twins as they glowed silver, It faded and the change was complete. "But what did I just say or do?" She asked confused.

"You just said a very complex spell that binds them until they are 16. They cannot find out about this even if someone tried to tell them, all they would here is something different. It was also a protection spell. It was a mix of both my magic and your magick. You claimed how much you loved them while I put the spell on. As for what you said –Each day I love you more! Since I met you I do nothing but think of you, my Treasure, my Heaven." Dumbledore explained as simply as if he were telling her that it was cold.

"Thank you. One more thing, when the children are old enough please tell them nothing of me or my love. I know it is wrong but if they ask please hold your tongue. It is best if I tell them myself. I just hope I'm ready in 16 years time." Her voice broke when she said 16 years. She couldn't bear to be away from them but she knew she must.

"Of course I will. I give you my word Jezebel." He said in a somber voice.

"Thank you."

It was time to say goodbye, she didn't want to, but she had to. Her nose prickled and she knew she was going to cry. She handed Dumbledore a piece of paper without looking up. She wanted to be strong and didn't want his pity. She leant down and whispered to Artemis and Apolla,

"I Love You, I always will. I'll remember you always. Goodbye!"

With that she kissed each of them and Dumbledore noticed that when she moved away there was a mark on each of their cheeks; it looked natural, like a birth mark. It would tell him which students at his school were the two babies.

She turned to look at Dumbledore and gave a sad smile. She then opened her wings. Most 'angels' learnt to use their wings when they become full healers but she was encouraged to use hers earlier. They were white with gold around the edge. Not as impressive as Dumbledore's but classy enough for her. "Thank you." was her parting word. She flew away but not before Dumbledore saw a tear slide down her cheek. _Such a shame that this has to happen to anyone, especially someone like Jezebel. _He picked up the infant carrier and rose from the ground. As he did he swore he heard a broken heart whisper...

'I Love you, I always will.  
I'll remember you always.  
Goodbye!'


	2. Not So Sweet Sixteen

Chapter2: Not So Sweet Sixteen

'I Love you, I always will.  
I'll remember you always.  
Goodbye!'

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was floating about a meter off her bed. She screamed and fell to the ground. She was alone in her room and shaking violently. It was dark but as her eyes adjusted to the dark she calmed down. _Oh no not again! Don't worry Hermione; Stuff like this must happen all the time to witches. It's normal. I hope_. She looked around and her alarm clock was flashing with red numbers, 3.48am. She sighed and got up off the floor. H_appy birthday to me! What a present._ Luckily she didn't wake her parent's two doors down. She was so tired she hopped back into bed and instantly fell asleep.

It wasn't the first time this happened. It had happening all summer. It was really weird and she couldn't even remember what she had been dreaming about. She could old remember flashes of it; Words, faces, screaming. It had happened once when her muggle friend was at her house. Her best friend in the whole world was Amy who lived 3 blocks away from her. They had been friends since they were babies as their moms were friends. Amy was really scared because she couldn't wake Hermione at first. Then when Hermione did awake she couldn't tell Amy what was happening because she didn't know herself. A few days later Hermione told Amy what had happened after speaking with Dumbledore.

* * *

*If I'd say what I what I wanna say*  
*I'd say I wanna blow you away*  
*Be with you every Night*  
*Am I squeezing you to tight*  
*If I'd say what I wanna see*  
*I'd See you get down *  
*On one knee*  
*Marry me today*  
*Yes I'm wishing my life away*  
*Well this things I'll never say*

Hermione alarm rang out with her favourite song but Hermione wasn't in bed. She was at her desk already opening cards from her family. She wanted to wait for her parents to wake up before she opened her presents. It was her birthday at last.

Sixteen!

But it didn't feel like her birthday. She didn't feel quite there yet, as if she was still waiting for it to come. It felt like this every year and every year she would feel empty when her birthday came. _Maybe tonight…At my party. _

Later that night her parents had told her to get dolled up to go out 'to dinner'. They didn't know that she already knew about the party from her best friend Amy. She picked an outfit out about a week ago. She wore a white dress with a black ribbon round the middle. She had her hair down and wavy and wore little make-up. She looked stunning.

When she saw the dress in a magazine she assumed that they wouldn't have her size. The model was stick thin as they all are. Hermione has never told anybody but she was really insecure about her image. She was a size 12 and thought she was fat. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either. So when she brought the dress and it fit she was really happy. It even hid all her 'fat'. It made her look like a princess and for the first time she felt like one. And she felt amazing!

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

Hermione knew this 'surprise' birthday was coming but it was still a shock to see so many people there. It must be everyone almost everyone she knew. Her family, including her best muggle friend Amy, was at one large table. Harry and the Wesley's are at another. Most of the order was there too. Just behind them she couldn't believe what she saw. The Malfoy family and the Zibini's. _OMG! No way, are they at my party. What-why-huh?_  
She didn't have much time to think as she was enveloped in a hug by Amy with Harry, Ron and ginny staring at her confused. Well she did have some explaining to do. Her friend Amy had seen her flowing an inch off her bed a few days into the summer holidays and been confused and scared. Hermione got permission off Dumbledore to tell her all about the magic world. Once she explained this and got Amy introduced to all her friends, she pulled harry to the side and asked,

"Why are the Malfoy's here? And Zabini? What's going on?"

Harry said nothing but pulled Hermione out of the room into the hall way and pulled her all the way into a new room. He looked around to make sure no one was there before saying, "They've joined the order. Apparently the Zabini's weren't death eaters and the Malfoy's were under the imperious curse. I know what a whole load of bull right? I don't trust them but Dumbledore isn't telling me everything. He had that mischievous look in his eye, you know? I think there's another reason why they're here but I don't know what it is. And I'm really sorry they're at your party but we didn't want to leave them alone at head quarters."

Hermione stood there for a second taking in the information. Her jaw dropped as realization set in. Draco Malfoy a good guy. If this weren't serious she would have laughed. She was about to speak when Ron came running in. "There you are come one people are asking after you!" He said breathlessly. He grabbed my arm and pulled back the way harry had. We walked in and the DJ had started to play so people were dancing, the buffet was open and everyone looked like they were having a good time.

Amy came running over with a smile on her face. She was breathless and I guessed she had been dancing. "Hermione this party is amazing. I've made friends with loads of people. Ginny introduced me to everyone. Well except those two boys." Hermione knew who she was pointing to even though she hadn't looked yet. "Can we meet them? I think the black haired guy is kind of cute. He's do dark and mysterious. Please?" She asked in a whinny voice. Hermione looked over at them to see them looking at her. _Oh god! _They weren't with their parent's so she agreed to go. Why did she do that?

As she walked over with Amy she hummed the death march tune under her breath. Amy looked at her like she was crazy. It seemed like the walk down there took forever; the moment taunting her, until at last she was there in front of the enemy. She smiled at them and they both stood. She rolled her eyes at their 'gentlemen' act. It was clearly only there to fool Amy because I knew exactly what they were like.

"Happy birthday,_ Hermione!"_ Draco said putting an emphasis on using her first name. She rolled her eyes. "Amy this is Draco Malfoy and this Blaise Zabini. They go to my school." She pointed to both boys in turn. She then pointed to Amy and said, "This is Amy, She's a muggle."

She didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. She was hopping they would turn their noses up at her but instead Zabini took her hand and kissed it. _Oh brother! _She knew it was a bad idea to bring her over but she never expected this. Zabini then lead her over to the seat and sat with completely cutting Hermione and Malfoy looked around feeling extremely awkward. Malfoy was still looking at her.

She looked around the room so that she could make a quick getaway. But before she could move she felt to hands pulling her backward by the waist. She looked at the hands and guessed they were Malfoy's because they certainly weren't Amy's. She was about to walk forward when she tripped over Mrs. Malfoy's bag and into Malfoy's lap. _Oh great!_ The God's must have been against her that day because before she could get up off Malfoy's lap her mother walked over with her birthday Cake surrounded by everyone. Oh _The Humiliation!_

She felt her face heat up. Her father was looking confused, angry and unsure. Then she saw Ron's face, Red and full of hurt. _Great! Wonder what this looks like to everyone. I was practically sitting on Malfoy's lap. _This wasn't the best position and to top it all off when she glanced at Amy she was sucking face with Blaise. _Perfect, as if this situation didn't look bad enough. _

So much for Sweet sixteen.


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 3: Goodbye?

The next few day brought Hermione teasing from her mother and disapproving looks from her farther. Every time her cell rang out or vibrated they looked up wiggling their eyebrows. She didn't have the heart to tell them that he didn't have a cell so couldn't call or text Her. They presumed that Draco Malfoy was her first boyfriend and didn't listen to her when she said he wasn't her boyfriend. It annoyed her to no end!

She could only imagine what he was going through having to put up with the order. God only knows what nonsense he was sprouting out about them. He was probably telling all of them that they were going to get married or something equally as stupid. He seemed to want a friendship. That was why he had stopped her from leaving. After she blew her candles out he had said He wanted a truce. Hermione always look for the good in people or at least she tries to. So now Hermione and Malfoy were 'friends'. She thought it must be a charade because this was Malfoy, he wasn't good, nor did he like the idea of Mudbloods as his friends. She had agreed to befriend him but didn't think about it much. It was Malfoy after all.

After she was found in his lap she stood and blew out her candles making a wish_. Please don't let this be blown out of proportion_. Apparently that didn't work. Ron walked offand refused to speak to her for the rest of the night. Everyone else skirted around her; asking questions but never being to direct. Harry seemed agree but didn't let it show as he thought it would ruin her night. Ginny, however was extremely frank and asked her lots of question and once she got the truth she tried to make Hermione forget about it by getting some alcohol that Fred and George had smuggled in. That worked because in the end she was so wasted that she didn't care and ended up dancing with Mini Malfoy a few times which in the end didn't help but she was having fun and didn't care. She would do it again.

She paid for it the morning after though. Well by the time she was up it wasn't morning anymore. Her head was pulsing and her brain protested when she tried to use it. It was like a migraine but ten times worse. It was something Hermione wasn't used to. It hurt and she never wanted it again. However, after the laughing at her expense, she almost wanted to go against her vow. And as much as she complained about the after effect, she didn't mind about drinking because she had so much fun last night.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long to go to the orders. Malfoy had informed the Order that snape was a traitor to prove that he was loyal. So, after finding out about Snape's betrayal Dumbledore confronted him and snape wasn't seen again. However, this meant that the order had to move. They had to change all plans and make sure they left no clues. Hermione was told to wait till the following Friday and the order would come to pick her up. The new location was in Birmingham. For obvious reasons they couldn't tell her were it was exactly but the city was enough to make Hermione excited; As she had never been to Birmingham and was looking forward to seeing all the shops and especially the book stores.

The day before she was due to leave she decided to spend the day at Amy's house. They had a girly day in and were going to go to the cinema that night and ending their time together with a sleep over. Hermione and Amy gave each other make over's and did each other's hair. Although they tried to seem happy there was a sad feeling in the air. Hermione was sad to leave her but it had to be done. Now that Amy knew of the wizarding world Hermione had explained of the war and her part in it. They both new without saying it that this might be the last time they seen each other. As Amy was trying very hard to straighten Hermione's hair it reminded Hermione of how much Amy loved her and didn't tease her and always loved to play with Hermione's hair even though it was unmanageable. As these thoughts clouded her mind Hermione felt a small trickle down her face and tried to wipe it away without Amy seeing. No such look.

Amy looked up into the mirror and seen it just before Hermione wiped it clear. Amy didn't say anything at first but after the 4th tear streamed down Hermione's face she put the hot tongues down on the side table. She knelt down in front of Hermione and wiped her tears away while saying, "Hermione, don't cry! We are best friends. Do you really think this is going to come between us? Even If you did die at war I would still be there with you and you with me and I would bring you back to be my Maid of honour in 20 years time! Who else could live up to you, hey?" Amy tried to lighten the mood but it only made the river flow harder down Hermione's face. Amy pulled Hermione into a bear hug and sang a verse from their favourite musical, wicked.

*Unlimited*  
*Together we're unlimited*  
*Together we'll be the greatest team there ever was*  
*Dreams the way we planned them*  
*If we work in tandem*  
*There's no Fight we cannot win*  
*with you and I*  
*Defying Gravity*

Soon they were both crying and holding onto each other for dear life. This wasn't supposed to happen to two teenage girls. Split apart by war. After a good cry the two girls wiped their faces, glad they chose to do make up last. Amy went to her CD player and stuck on some upbeat tunes from a mixer tape they had made together, that had lots of 90's pop music on, and carried on making happy memories. Once they were looking amazing with their hair and makeup done they cheeked the web and the movie they wanted to see started at 6.00 that gave them enough time to walk to Hermione's house and drop Amy's sleeping things off.

They had drunk a few alcoholic drinks; Mainly VK and WKD, just so that their spirits were lifted. They also had a bottle of baby champ in Hermione's bag to drink later that night. They were walking to Hermione's as it was only 3 blocks away, they were talking and occasionally singing and generally having fun. Sure it was just little things that made them giggle till they turned blue but it was what made a person. Just two best friends having Fun.

They turned onto Hermione's street still laughing but the laugh got caught in her throat and the smile dies from her face. It was getting dark now but was still light enough for Hermione to see that the front door to the house had been forced open and that there was a body lying on the porch. Then there before her eyes a green light shot up into the air from her back garden and the dark mark spread across the sky. Scary and mocking. No!

She ran and ran till she was at the door of her house and sure enough the body that met her was her fathers. Emotions swirled inside her; fist shock, then sadness and lastly anger. The anger rose inside her like the phoenix from the dead. She pulled out her wand and ran inside. She felt her body heat up with power. A completely new feeling of power but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She searched through the lower level of her house till she came up empty handed and then decided that the death eaters must be in the garden as the dark mark had come from there. She reached the back door and got outside just in time to see a swirl of cloth and the ugly face of Severus snape smirking at her. His mouth formed words. Then he was gone.

She sent a call out to the order. It was all she could do. She needed help and protection in case he came back. His parting word resounded in her head. "She's next" by this he could only mean Amy surely. If her farther was dead then her mother must be too! Amy was the only person he must have meant. She retreated back to the house to see Amy crying and trying to roll her father onto his back. Amy had always been close to Hermione's family and so it came as no surprise that Amy was crying. She went upstairs to find her mother and sure enough she was there with her eyes wide open in shock. Moving around the bed and closer to her, Hermione realised that snape had striped her and done god only knows what to her. Sick bastard!

Hermione moved almost in slow motion to get a blanket for her mother. Hermione waited for the tears to fall, but none came. She was numb. She covered up her mother and closed her eyes before kissing her on the cheek. Hermione snuggled up to her mother and thought about everything they had done together; all the hugs and arguments, all the laughs at tears, all the harmless fun. Hermione was always closer to her mother then to her farther. And Hermione refused to say goodbye. Her mother wasn't going to die. She couldn't.

* * *

It was in this position that molly weasley found Hermione in when the order got there. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing. Just the sight was enough to bring unwanted water to form in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. This was why she hated the job; everywhere she went there was death. She knelt down and pulled Hermione away but Hermione didn't let her mother go and she struggled against Mrs. Weasley. Tonks entered the room and tried to calm Hermione down but Hermione was losing control and going into hysterics. Her face was dry but Tonks didn't need to see tears to be able to see Hermione's raw emotion; it was written on her face.

Slowly Hermione started to lose energy and lost her will power to fight. Her mother was dead. But still her tears refused to fall. Mrs. Weasley held Hermione to her chest and rocked her back and forth. When the other order members came in Tonks took Hermione to her own room and lay her on the bed and told her to nap. Amy came up some time later to find Hermione was half awake but almost asleep. She stroked Hermione's hair and slowly Hermione's breath become deeper and her eyes drifted shut. Once she was asleep Amy called for Mrs. Weasley who put a sleeping spell on Hermione and they then moved her out of the Death infested house and into the new Order resedence.

She didnt really get the chance to say Goodbye.


	4. The After Shock

Chapter 4 : The after shock

Pain was all Hermione could feel when she awoke the next day. Hot, steering pain. Right threw to her very core. A Massive hole gapped in her soul. Loss. Love. Loneliness. Hurt. Pain. Everything was too much and yet her tears refused to fall. She lay there for a long time. She could hear people moving about around the house. People coming in but she kept her eyes closed and hoped they would leave her alone. She wanted to be left alone.

Sometime later found Hermione asleep again when a sound rang out from her jean pocket which was on the floor. It didn't wake her at first but by the time it was at the third line she recognised it. It was her alarm on her phone telling her to get up. She wanted to let it carry on and just turn over and ignore it but instead she decided to listen to it before turning it off.

If I'd say what I what I wanna say*  
*I'd say I wanna blow you away*  
*Be with you every Night*  
*Am I squeezing you to tight*  
*If I'd say what I wanna see*  
*I'd See you get down *  
*On one knee*  
*Marry me today*  
*Yes I'm wishing my life away*  
*Well this things I'll never say*

It was the same alarm that always rang but somehow it was different. It didn't make her smile like it should have but instead made her frown. Her mother always told her not to wish her life away and now her mother wasn't there to... wasn't there to do anything. This brought back the pain she had felt before she fell back to sleep. The hurt tearing her inside out.

Letting herself fall off the bed she crawled over to turn the phone off. Squinting to see the phone she saw she it was 10.30 which was 1 and a half hours before the order was supposed to come. After last night they had already moved Hermione to the new house and taken all her stuff so there no point in hurrying to get ready. No doubt they were all down stars sat around the table, speaking in hushed voices.

She could even picture it. They were all at the crowded dining room table and there was papers spread out with pictures on and big heading, important looking stuff. Dumbledore was sat at the head of the table looking extremely out of place in the muggle house; to the right of him would be Moody who would be scowling at everyone while trying to boss them about; next would come Mr. Wesley trying to hide his sorrow and trying to be brave for Mrs. Wesley who would be sat next to him crying and adding very little to the conversation; Next to them would be Tonks with either black or blue hair to show her upset and she would most likely be arguing against moody and lastly Hagrid who would be very upset and uncomfortable on the chair 3 sizes too small for him; and then it would be back to Dumbledore.

She smiles a sad smile and looked back down at her phone to see she had an unread message from the night before. She must have been too busy to notice it before. She fumbled around her phone till it brought up a message. It was from her mom:

Have fun tonight sweetie. Don't get to upset and don't get back to late. I love you. x

To any normal person this would have brought them to tears but still Hermione seemed to lack the ability to cry. Instead she curled into a ball holding the phone to her heart; the last contact with her mother.

* * *

Amy stirred when she her murmuring above her. She tried to pretend that she was still asleep and hoped they would leave or at least give some hint as to where Hermione is. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she was sure she could hear something about colours.

Harry sat on Ginny's bed next to her and Ron. Both the boy staring shamelessly at the petite body on the extra bed that was supposed to be Hermione's bed. She had light blonde hair with brown coming from underneath but that was pretty much all they could see of her. Her face seemed innocent and small. Her flesh was creamy white and her lip the purest of pink Ron had ever seen. She had a small button nose and they had all bet on what colour eyes she had.

Ginny had bet she had green eyes even though the two boys said blue because she was the only one to realise she had seen this girl before. They all had at Hermione's party. This was the muggle girl Amy that Hermione had spoke so much about while at Hogwarts. It made Ginny extremely jealous sometimes. However this didn't explain why she suddenly appeared in the middle of the night.

Ginny had gone to bed early last night so that she was awake when Hermione came instead of being to tired to go and see her. She was in bed by 6 reading a glossy magazine and had fallen asleep while reading it. Later that night, she had awoken by her throat crying out for water as she had become dehydrated. It had frightened the life out of her when she turned around to see a girl in the bed across the way. Glancing at the clock it was only 10.45 so she hadn't been there long. How did Ginny not notice?

Eventually, Amy realised they went going to leave. She made some groaning noises as if she were just waking up and rubbed her eyes before looking over at them. Her eyes drank the light up as she took in the sight before her; A boy with brilliant green eyes peered down at her with interest, next to him was another boy with flame red hair who seemed unable to form words as his mouth kept moving but no words could be heard and lastly was a girl about the same age give or take a year with the same red glow on her head but this ginger could speculate words.

"Cough up boys! That's 10 Galleons each!"

The boys groaned but both took some sort of coins out of their pockets and put it into her hand. She smiled and with one last glance at Amy she left the room and went to find out why this intruder was here. In her wake she left an awkward silence. The boys just sat there looking between the door Ginny had just exited through and the girl on the opposite bed.

Amy suddenly became very aware that she only had very skimpy bed cloths on and pulled the quilt up tighter. She vaguely remembered these boys from Hermione's party but didn't really interact with them. As they made no sign that they were going to move Amy decided to be brave and start a conversation.

"Hi. I'm Amy a friend of Hermione's. I'm a muggle"

The boys didn't even look like they were listening and Amy was about to turn away when the boy with black hair surprised her by speaking.

"Hello! I'm Harry and this here is Ron. Were also friend of Hermione. That girl was Ginny and she is Ron's sister."

He grinned at her and she smiled back. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by Ron's deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather rudely. "I don't mean to be offensive but why are you here? And if you're a muggle you defiantly shouldn't be here!"

Amy knew he probably didn't mean to upset her but he sounded horrible and almost as if he didn't want her here. She wondered briefly if he was one of the 'muggle hating' people that Hermione had told her about before realizing that if he was then he wouldn't be here at the good side head quarters. But it wasn't this that upset her it was the question.

Why are you here?

It brought back the horror of last night, like pouring salt on a bleeding wound. She could see it replaying in her head. The scream of Hermione when they got to the front door to find the dead body of her farther; the look in Hermione's eye as she was torn away from her dead mother; The stench of darkness and death that hung to the walls that had once held laughter.

It brought an on slaughter of tears.

* * *

Hermione decided that this was a sign. Her mother must have sent this from heaven; to tell Hermione how much she loved her and to not get to upset. So Hermione vowed to herself that she would be strong. She wouldn't cower away from it all. She would face it like a worrier. Like an angel prepared for battle.

So Hermione pulled herself up from the floor with strength she didn't know she possessed and got dressed. She wouldn't let people see her week. She was an angel. She didn't know where all this came from she just knew that suddenly she had strength to carry her and anger to fuel her to kill that sick twisted long nosed bastard.

Sudden anger shoot threw her and out of her figures. A powerful buzz of electricity shot from her hand and hit the wall leaving a black stain like it had been set alight. Hermione let out a small squeak but she wasn't scared just surprised. She looked down ant her figures to see that they now had blue nail polish on them, the same shade as the bold of fire that just streamed from her hands. She never bothered with nail varnish because her nails were to small from her biting them; but looking closer she realised that they were the perfect size now and looked like that had just had a manicure.

Deciding to go down stairs before anything else happened she walked down slowly and quietly so that no body heard her. And again she was surprised to find that she was as quite as a mouse. The stairs were always creaky and always have been for as long as Hermione could remember but it was as if she had the stealth of a cat. Nothing she did made a sound as she made her way to the kitchen door. The voices were louder here but Hermione didn't wish to eavesdrop so instead she opened the door and even that was silent.

She looked at the group in front of her. None of them had noticed her as they were debating something, or rather Moody and Tonks were arguing about something. She took in the complete scene and realised with a shock that this was just how she had envisioned them to be. Even the table was as it was in her vision; littered in paper and important documents.

It was as if she was invisible. No one had noticed she was there. She took another step forward and a hush came over the room as one by one the people in the room became silent until the only voice you could hear was Tonks'.

"You can't keep this a Secret from her forever!"


	5. The Begining

Chapter 5: The Beginning 

As soon as the words left Tonk's mouth she regretted it. Seeing the look of confusion, irritation and pure anger on Hermione's face was enough to scare even Lord Voldemort. A small wave a muttering and whispers swept the room. Though they were hard to hear to the people next to them Hermione heard almost every word. Certain phrases stuck out the most.

How did she get there?

Should we tell her?

Hermione looks...different.

She can't take anymore

Hermione my dear...

However, Hermione didn't even notice that some of these phrases weren't voiced by anyone. Hermione was too busy working up the courage to say something. Before she was unsure if they were talking about her but after the reaction she was sure.

"Tell me what?" She asked not looking at them but down at the papers on the desk. Headlines of papers screamed at her; begging for her attention.

MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERER

DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN

17 YEAR OLD DISSAPEARENCE

TWIN TERROR

PHROPHCY OF THE PHYKIC

Hermione had looked over some of the older looking ones before Moody pushed other papers over the top. They didn't have anything to do with her. So she didn't care. Although, moody seemed in a hurry to cover them up; she wondered briefly what they were before listening to Dumbledore speaking.

"Ahh, Miss. Granger, you seem better. Tell me how are you feeling?"

Hermione wanted him to skip over the small talk and just tell her. But she couldn't be rude now could she?

"Yes, I feel...better. But sir, -"

"I'm sure you would like some of Molly's soup? That would cheer you right up. I'm sure."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Mrs. Weasley had jumped out of her seat and started rushing around chatting idly, while getting the soup out and heating it up.

"Of course! I still have some left. But I'm afraid it's from yesterday night my dear but don't worry once I heat it up it will be perfect. I'm sure Harry and Ron will be down soon. RON! Ginny! HARRY DEAR! Yes, see here they come now. Here you are dear. You can take this into the front room so there is more space for all of you. Oh, Hello Amy. Would you like some too? I'm sure I could rustle some more up. There we are. Ron set up the table in the front room will you? Now. Ronald! I said now! Just one minute dears."

Mrs. Weasley bustled around making more noise then was clearly necessary in Hermione's opinion. However, she did notice that most of the papers and documentation was clearing from the table as she was distracted. Hushed voices sounded but Hermione's couldn't hear over Mrs Weasley shouting.

Soon she was being pushed out of the room before she had even noticed. Everything seemed to be slowing down, like she was drunk. Maybe this was what it was like to be spelled. Moving sluggishly slow she looked around noticing Dumbledore, moody and Tonks having a whispered argument but not even a hiss was reaching Hermione. In fact no sound was. Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley yelling a Ron and turning to talk to her but Hermione's ears seem to have forgotten to work. Hermione just nodded and acted like everything was okay. She was holding her Meal in her hand and was shocked to see it taken from her. When did harry get so close?

Once the bowl was gone, Hermione didn't have anything else to concentrate on. _Think Hermione, Think! What could be happening. _Although her mind stretched itself she came up blank. Magic was the only word but Hermione couldn't think about what spell it could be or whether it was Dark or light magic. Then Hermione thought about it and forgot what she was thinking about. Magic. The word was almost programmed into her mind. Magic. The only thing she could think of. Magic. It sparked an emotion in her but she forgot what it was. Magic. Consuming her conscious mind. Magic.

Before Hermione knew it she was gone. Passed out. Collapsed. But the word Magic ran around in her subconscious too. Hermione's body seemed to glow. Her skin radiant and golden. Her hair turning all different shades of brown and red. Her body seemed to go into spasm and her eyes flickered, opening only once or twice to reveal different colours underneath her eye lids.

Mrs. Weasley knelt down and put Hermione on her back and started to tell Ron to get some things such as a blanket, a damp cloth and Dumbledore. He ran back in a few minutes later with a damp cloth which he lay on her for head before running up the stairs to find a clean blanket. Amy seemed to be going into hysterics next to her with Ginny trying to pull her away. Harry looked frozen as he just stared down at his best friend and couldn't help but think it was his fault.

This was the scene that met the order as they tumbled in. Tonk's immediately rushed to help Mrs. Weasley and Arthur was right behind her to help a crying Molly away. Hagrid didn't fit through the door way so stood watching wishing there was some way to help. Moody and Dumboldore stood next to Harry watching to see what's going to happen.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had had enough with Potter, Weasel and Weaslette. They had decided to venture out to see what was around the new head quarters. It seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere so they didn't see any immediate trouble. But just to be on the safe side they didn't stray too far. Okay they didn't stray at all. They were still in the garden which on its own was very large.

In the middle stood a grand old oak tree which must have been hundreds of years old. Next to it was a small pond with normal every day muggle animals in. Draco had been dipping his feet in when a fish decided to suck on one of his middle toes which frightened him half to death and he recovered my cussing it and muttering that muggle animal's need to become extinct. But as if to mock him the fish stayed near the top of the water as if guarding its territory. All around them grew exotic plants. Big, colourful and maybe even poisonous plants grew on every inch of soil; some even daring to spill onto the carefully laid out stepping stone path. Blaise knew that many of these plants couldn't grow in England so this must be an enchanted garden of sorts. No once while being here had the two boy seen or heard any rain, it had been nonstop sunshine, yet when they went to diagonally many people were complaining on the horrible weather.

Draco and Blaise got on well together because they had similar interest. They were both intelligent, good looking, charming slytherin's. They both excelled mostly in Potions and Charms but did extremely well in many other subjects too. Most of their grades were similar give or take a few marks however they were only beaten by one; Hermione Granger, Who was now the topic of conversation.

"You're not taking a fancy to her are you? Good God! I can see it now. Sly Slytherin prince falls for Princess goodie goodie of Gryffindor." Laughed the sweet melodic voice of Hogwarts most wanted Blaise Zabini. He slapped Draco on the arm.

Draco let out a small laugh, "No Mate! It's not her it's things around her. Innocent Granger always being over protected by bloody wonder boy and sidekick! The chase alone would be epic, let alone what comes after. I mean after what she was wearing at her party, you can't deny granger has a body. Shame she keeps it hidden under those robes all the time."

Blaise burst into laughter at this and let out a wolf whistle. "Draco Malfoy you Man whore" he called only half joking. Blaise knew Draco inside out, he may say that but it might have something to do with her fiery temper that gets to him. Not to mention she was intelligent which is quite different to all the other girls Draco knows.

"Did you hear the commotion last night? People were yelling and I'm sure I heard someone crying. What do you think the orders up to now? I think it has something to do with Hermione because I woke up this morning and the room across from me was occupied and I got curios..."

Without meaning to, Blaise started to tune Draco out. His mind seemed to be wondering off of its own accord. He wasn't even playing attention to his own mussing. He had a sudden thought about Magic. Then Blaise tried to recall what he was thinking about before but had forgotten. Magic. The word was almost programmed into his mind. Magic. The only thing he could think of. Magic. It sparked an emotion in him but he forgot what it was. Magic. Consuming his conscious mind. Magic.

Before Blaise knew it he was gone. Passed out. Collapsed. But the word Magic ran around in his subconscious too. Blaise' body seemed to glow. His skin radiant and golden. His short hair turning all different shades from bimbo blond to beautiful brown to radical red. His body seemed to go into spasm and his eyes flickered, opening only once or twice to reveal different colours underneath his eye lids.

Draco was frightened and his fist thought was that they were under attack. That Blaise had been hit with a spell of sorts but looking around he saw no one and no one tried to get him. But just in case he didn't want to leave Blaise.

"Help! Some Body Help" Draco screamed facing the kitchen. He knew the order was having a meeting so surely they would be able to hear. "Help! Blaise needs help!"

Starting to get despite he got out his want and did the first thing that came to mind which was blow up the door. He threw the spell but missed the door but after the third try he hit the window and thought that would have to do. The smashed window seemed to be silent and when he thought no one was going to come he almost tried to hit the door again but saw them.

Moody, Mr. Weasley and Hagrid were rushing over to help. They got there and looked at him before looking back to the house. After seeing them do it a few times Draco decided to copy but he didn't see what was going on. Suddenly the body was lifted off the floor and hovered for a moment before moving through the air and into the house. Draco had to run to keep up and lost one of his trainers but either didn't care or didn't notice. He followed the body wondering briefly who was levitating it before carrying on.

The body brought him to a big hospital like room which everyone else already seemed to be in. The body made a split in the crowd and Draco dashed threw quickly to see what was going on. There he found Hermione Granger on a bed and Blaise being lowered onto the next one. There were having Identical fits. The colours were changing at the same time. They were even moving as one.

Everyone seemed to be shouting down his ear drum. Each sentence crashing into the next. There was a small whimper from the corner and he looked up to see the Muggle girl Ashley? From Hermione's party looking out of her dept and for a moment Draco almost felt sorry for her. Almost. As the volume started to increase Dumbledore cleared his throat ant looked at the order intently. Draco Looked up at Dumbledore questioning but the only explanation he offered was "It has already begun!"


	6. Whats Happening to Us?

Chapter 6: What's happening to us?

Black Magic

That was the only logical explanation as to why nobody remembers what has happened the last few days. The Children has tried to piece together what thought they remembered but they were so random and fuzzy that none of it made sense. They all ended up with headaches. The adults were all being secretive and exchanging looks with each other. This is what Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and blasé were all talking about in Hermione and Ginny's shared room. Amy was still in bed across the hall. She wasn't a morning person.

Hermione sat with her back to everyone, looking in the mirror, only half listening to the conversation. She was trying to style her hair and couldn't decide on natural and down or curly and up. She decided on natural and down after a while; she only just realised how long her hair is and for the first time ever it wasn't a frizzy mess, it was slightly curly and although she couldn't believe it...nice. Hermione studied her reflection for the up tenth time that morning. Something had changed but she couldn't put her finger on what.

She thought it may have something to do with the big blank in all of their memories; lots of things seem to have changed. Hermione woke up this morning with a buzzing headache. It was like a humming, a presence and although it may should crazy she thought she was hearing things. She woke up with a sense of freedom which she thought was strange. Like a caged beast being let out. Strange.

"HERMIONE!"

"What" she snapped. Had she just blanked out because she hadn't heard anything being said? She turned around and glared at Ron. The look of shock flashed in his eyes and stayed there. He looked...scared? No that couldn't be it. Looking round at everyone else they were staring at her to. What? Did she have something in her teeth? She turned back to the mirror, which she seemed to do a lot recently, and was stunned by what she saw. Her eyes had turned a blood red and it was almost as if they were ready to attack who ever looked at her. Like medusa ready to strike. She started to pull at her face, the skin around her eyes and her eye lids.

Still they stayed staring at her. Following her every move. She looked up to see the reflection of everyone staring at her. What must they think of her? Devil Child. Evil. Then one thought flashed threw her eyes. Voldemort. He had Red eyes. Harry had described them like the ones staring at me in the mirror. I needed to see Dumbledore.

"Harry," she said calmly "I think we need to go and see Dumbledore. Now." With that she stood up and grabbed for her wand. She stuck it in her pocket and turned to look at the beds where everyone was still sat staring at her. "Please, I don't want to go by myself." As she said this everyone stood up except Blaise and Draco. Harry looked at them expectantly. Draco shrugged and said, "Just because my old man's turned soft doesn't mean I'm willing to go and see that crack pot old fool."

Hermione wasn't surprised by his antics. Just because they had called a truce that didn't mean Draco magically became an angel. It didn't mean his prejudice changed. Did he even want to be on the good side? Once he was older would he join Voldemort? Hermione just shrugged it off acting like it didn't hurt. She thought they were having a breakthrough, just this morning the pair was sat here talking like adults. She really enjoyed his company. Not that she'd ever tell him that. Turns out he liked to get up early too so they went to the library with a cup of tea and talked for a few hours before anyone else found them. So much for changed.

"Fine. If that's how you feel. We'll Go" She said turning around to go to the fire. She grabbed a hand full of magic dust and threw it into the fire. She then said, "Dumbledore's Office. Hogwarts." and walked into the bright green flames. The World span around her and she closed her eyes. That didn't help. It was almost as if she was in a whirl pool, she couldn't stop. She was feeling light headed and queasy and almost as if she was going to be sick. Then it stopped.

She had the wind knocked out of her as she came to a sudden stop. The vibration from the floor sprang threw her body and she had to shake it off. She hated feeling winded. She looked around the room but no one was in here. She looked back at the fire but no one was coming yet. She walked over to the desk to sit down but on her way passed a mirror and had to stop. Her eyes had now changed again to a sick looking green and her hair was going static. What on earth was going on?

Eventually she managed to tear herself away from the mirror and found herself sat on a chair in front of the desk. She didn't know how long Dumbledore would be so she could be here a while. Looking back over to the Fireplace Hermione wondered what was taking them so long. She looked around the room but nothing had changed dramatically. Acting as innocent as possible Hermione's eyes just happened to glance at what was on the desk. Bounds of paper were there. Her eyes roamed over it but didn't take anything in really. It was like a déjà vu;

MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERER

DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN

17 YEAR OLD DISSAPEARENCE

TWIN TERROR

PHROPHCY OF THE PHYKIC

The daily prophet's screamed at her. Seeing it made Hermione confused; she couldn't remember seeing these random newspaper heading before so why did it seem like she had? Weirdly confused by this her eyes carried on roaming the place. But then a colour caught her eye. Was it birth certificates? She gently let her fingers move some sheets away and looked at the two. At first she wasn't sure if it was because she had never seen one – not even her own. It Stated;

CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH

NAME : Apolla Janie Carter

Other Names: Hermione Granger

Date of birth: 31st October 1986

Mother: Jezebel Carter

Father: -

CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH

Name: Airtimes James Carter

Other names: Blaze Zabini

Date of birth: 31st October 1986

Mother: Jezebel Carter

Father: -

Hermione's mind when blank for a second, then emotions floated around her. She couldn't seem to feel anything. It was a strange sensation like tasting colour or seeing music. It was beautiful yet frightening. When it stopped the wonder came crashing down on her. She wasn't Hermione Granger. Was she ad-adopted? Blaze was her twin. Her real name was Apolla. Like the sun she thought absentmindedly. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Just some of the emotions that tried to suffocate her before one won. Anger.

Harry had appeared join that realization and saw Hermione's pale face. His eyes assessed her for damage but the only change was in her eyes, they now looked a sickly green colour. He rushed forward silently cursing Ron and Malfoy for keeping him so long. She looked so lost. So ...fragile that harry was scared she was going to collapse but instead she straightened up and a look of fury passed through her. She looked pissed off. Her eyes narrowed into near slits but what happened next shuck harry more than he was willing to admit.

Her newly acquired unnatural green eyes were slowly turning from pale to a vibrant electric colour. It became deeper and deeper and the red seemed to have returned. For a few seconds they stayed at blood red but then it carried on until it looked almost black. In fact it was black with a red tinge. The colour of death. It reminded harry of Voldemorts eyes. Devil eye. Right now she was not Hermione. She was something else entirely. A worrier or Angel; both. A Goddess reedy for revenge on humanity. She was scary but beautiful at the same time.

Draco stalked across the room from the fire place looking around the room with distaste written on his face. He didn't want to come and see the old man but curiosity was eating him up. Him and Blaise had decide they would go and they would be ahead of the 'Weasels'; Which had started an argument that they had evidently won. Besides it would help with his plan.

His eyes slipped onto Hermione and stopped. He took a deep breath. He looked her up and down for the umpteenth time today. Hermione was just a prize to him. A challenge he had decided on. He wished to acquire her. The only way he could do that was by being nice. He wanted her with a sick fascination. He would have her. As he looked at the fallen angel a determined look crossed his face making his face light up with an evil smirk. He would have her.

The fire roared again and out stepped Blaise brushing ash and dust of his expensive clothes. "There was a bit of an 'accident'. So nobody else can get here. Where is the old guy?" he was completely oblivious to what was going on. He glance round without really seeing and stopped turning his head when he heard something.

For a moment everything seemed to stand still. Time froze and moved at the same time. Blaise wanted to know where Dumbledore was and suddenly he could hear him. He seemed as clear as if he was right next to him. He was talking in a hushed voice but Blaise heard every word.

"I don't think anyone should know. Not yet. It could ruin our chance in the war. No one should know. Especially not Harry."

And just like that the voice disappeared. Looking at the other three Blaise was about to tell them what happened when he noticed the two boys looking between him and Hermione. Hermione had completely spaced out. Blanked. Eyes Glazed over. Blaise imagined he had just done the same and wondered. _What's Happening to us?_

Hermione's sight changed dramatically from inside the office to a corridor outside the office. She realised she was watching Dumbledore talking to Professor Lupin. Both of them seemed agitated or annoyed and Hermione wondered briefly what they were angry about. Dumboldores lips were moving but no sound came out. It was like a silent movie playing out in front of her.

Blinking Hermione came back to reality and realised there was only a few minutes before Dumbledore would open the passage way to his office and find Hermione snooping. Suddenly the need to leave sprang on her but she didn't know where it came from. It was like a small voice. A thought. Somebody else's thought.

"We Have to go. Now" both Hermione and Blaise said hurrying to the fire place. Blaise handed out Floo powder and almost shoved Hermione inside. Draco was next followed by Harry. Blaise was the last and just managed to leave when the door to the office was opened.

They returned to the room they had left through at the new head quarters but it was now empty. The only sign that all the children had been there was the big pile of floo powder littering the floor. Hermione was vaguely aware of Blaise – her...twin? – using a spell to clear it up but Hermione didn't stick around because she knew Blaise had a vision to. She didn't know how she knew or if it was the same at hers but she knew. She ran into the comfort of her new room thinking.

_What's happening to us? _


	7. Finally

Chapter 7: Finally

Hermione didn't know what to do. She lay in her room for just under 3 hours going round in circles. She wasn't sure whether to be angry, upset or scared. Angry for not being told, Upset for her parents or scared for not knowing what the future held. She seemed to feel more than think, but still questions popped up every two minutes.

Even through all her distress she still didn't understand, which Hermione wasn't used to. What had happened there? Out of everything she had seen one memory kept on creeping to the surface. The small little piece of paper that made her question everything. Should she tell harry what she had seen? Or ..Blaise?

And that was what confused her most. What should she do about her twin? She certainly didn't want to tell him but he had a right to know and maybe he could help after all, his 'mom' was still alive unlike the Grangers. Dumbledore obviously wouldn't be of any help. He had kept it from them this long. It was best not to tell him. But why had he not told her?

Hermione Groaned in frustration. She went to Hogwarts to find answers not more questions! In a burst of anger she felt a surge of dark power fly threw her like an electric shock. It took lots of energy from her and suddenly she was overcome with grief for her parent, for the future, for her twin. She watched threw tear stained eyes as her favourite childhood book went flying from the bookcase to the other side of the room hitting the wall before plummeting to the ground. Something fell out.

* * *

Blaise walked to Hermione's bedroom door. He'd been wondering around aimlessly for almost half an hour and suddenly found himself their without consciously realising it. He heard a thud from inside.

_Should I?_

After all, there were 'friends' now. But were they really? Sure he'd never had a problem with her but that didn't mean they were chummy. And it certainly didn't mean he could just turn up to her room expecting to be let in and talk to her. And yet this is exactly what he wanted.

_Could I?_

Suddenly the door blew open of its own accord. He felt a strong wind push his hair in all directions but there was no window and no breeze. He just assumed Hermione had opened the door but he looked up to see her in her room on the floor. She was curled into a small ball crying. He watched her and his heart seemed to break.

When Blaise saw her curtsy flew away and protectiveness enclosed over him. He rushed straight to her. She was crying so hard she was hyperventilation. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good with crying girls; he just awkwardly put an arm around her and rubbed her back.

Hermione looked up startled. She didn't realise someone had come in and seen her like this. She was even more shocked to see that he was part of the reason for her tears. Her eyes were puffy and red. What makeup she was wearing was now smudged and gave her a dark look. Her hair was all over the place and fused with static. Even though she was a mess Blaise could still see the beauty in her.

Seeing him brought a whole new wave of tears to her. She tried to hide them and kept whispering sorry. Not that she knew why she was saying it. She looked pitiful. She tried to put on a brave face and smile but her eyes betrayed her.

_Screw Curtsy_

Blaise pulled her into a hug; she seemed to collapse in his arms. Her face hid it's self in his chest and he pulled her tight trying to give her his strength. Hermione didn't bother to hide her tears anymore and was close to wailing now. Blaise rocked her back and forth soothingly. He hummed a tune under his breath it was familiar to Hermione.

Around them a golden bubble shone unseen to the twins. It was like the sun in the ancient house. It illuminated the whole street. Finally they were together.

Finally...

* * *

There were very few people that used old magick and they were called elders. The Morden world had lost the ability to use it. It was long forgotten. But there were a few clans on the edge of society that still learned to master the elder power.

Every so often an Elder would fall in love with a Morden witch or wizard and this gave the offspring the power to use both magick. This is what happened to the twins. All children born with both sets of powers were often called 'The Mixed.' Sometimes, however, this extra magick skipped people in the family meaning that the magick won't be passed on.

Albus Dumbledore was one such Mixed. Most people knew about Dumbledore's extra powers and respected him because he had chosen to learn all he could about both powers and use them for good. His example caused everyone to assume all Mixed would follow in his path.

What most people didn't know was that a few generations ago the in the Black family, Elder magic had been added to the gene pool. Most blacks now inherited it and are all trained to use it from a young age. This was no exception for Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange.

Bellatrix used her mixed magick as an asset that set her apart from everyone else. This made her a favourite of The Dark Lord. And He had given her a very important job before he was killed. He wanted her to find any of 'The Mixed' children so he could manipulate them. There was a rumour of twins that had both set of powers and he wanted Bellatrix to find them.

Bellatrix Lestrange Had not got to Azkaban as many believed her to have been. That had been an illusion. Bellatrix had used a combination of her magick's to disguise a muggle girl as her to fool the ministry. It worked. Bella had been instead hiding for years, for filling The Dark Lords last orders to her.

Her first thought was to see if Draco had inherited the elder powers but Narcissa had shown no powers during her life and so Draco had not inherited them either. Bellatrix knew this was because the gene had skipped them which made Draco of no use.

She spent all these years keeping tabs on any mixed that she found. It was on her way to check in on one of these girls that she was training when she saw what appeared to be an empty ally suddenly light up.

She had seen this light ten times over and yet she never got board of it. The light indicated an elder coming to their full powers which usually happened on their 16th birthday. _This meant there was someone in Hogwarts that I still hadn't found_. But she was so awed at the light that she soon let her bitterness slide away.

The light was magical. Especially when only other people with elder magick could see it.  
Like a secret supernova.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Amy yelled shielding her eyes from the supernova that was drowning the whole house.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at her confused. There was silence as they waited for her to recover. She blinked a few times and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dimly light room. Across the room Both Dumbledore and Sirius mimicked her actions.

"What was that?" she asked louder than necessary. She looked up to see everyone looking at her blankly. Silence started to choke the room.

"What was what?" Draco sneered. Even though Draco had tried to follow the 'be nice to the muggle' rule that had been sanctioned on him he couldn't when she was so ...mugglish. He was just as confused as everyone else and just assumed it was some muggle strangeness that they were not used to.

"The light! How could you have not seen it? It was blinding!" she said back to him even though she'd rather distance herself from him. They hadn't gotten off to a good start. She looked around for confirmation that someone else had seen it. No backup came. No even commented on it.

Over in the corner Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged troubled looks.

* * *

A Million miles away a woman awoke from a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

As soon the twins had embraced each other Jezebel could feel it. Her whole body began to vibrate as magick flowed from her to her babies. She felt warmth in her soul. Her smile was the first in a long time. He babies together again.

Finally...


	8. Malfoy

Chapter 8: Malfoy

Hermione didn't know how to react. At Breakfast the next day a calm atmosphere had settled in the order household and it was rather unnerving. The Teens all sat around the breakfast table not talking but still aware of everything. Hermione felt extremely refreshed after her breakdown yesterday but now extremely uncomfortable around Blaise.

While Mrs. Weasley was out of the room Harry whispered, "Something's defiantly going on...I heard Sirius and Dumbledore discussing plans to have us taken to Hogwarts early! I really want to know what they're up to." He looked to Hermione to see if she had any bright ideas to find out.

"Isn't it possible that they're just doing order stuff Harry? I mean-" Ron was cut off by Mrs Weasley walking back in. She was busy chatting idly and didn't notice the glances the teens were giving each other. They all finished in a hurry. Hermione excused them as a group.

They all followed her up to one of the top bedrooms that was never used. She made sure they were all there and shut the door. She then sealed it with a verity of spells shed learnt at Hogwarts. "Wow. I never get tired of watching you do that. It's like a can feel the magic coming from you." Amy said watching in awe as the door shimmered. She then turned and sat on the bed.

Draco gave her a look that can only be described as disgusted however he did hold his tongue and just looked away clearly having to bit his lip. He turned and as a point to the muggle transfigured a book into a chair that he then sat in. "So what's the plan Granger?" he said looking up at her through his long eyelashes that made Hermione's heart jump a beat; not that she'd ever admit that.

"I don't know but the other day I had... I don't know a premonition? Blaise had it too." She said even though she wasn't aware of knowing that. She looked over at him as he nodded. She then went into detail about both of the Premonitions. She explained that Dumbledore was defiantly keeping something from them that involved them. Amy then chipped in telling them how she had seen a bright light that no one else could and then Dumbledore gave signs that he had seen it to.

"What does it all mean?" Ron asked looking around at the other 6. All of them looked blank.

"Potter, what did you heard this morning?" Blaise said looking over at the green eyed teen.

Harry told the rest of the group how he had been going down stairs for a glass of water (to which Ron commented on how he could have used magic) and happened to pass a study of sorts and had heard the voices of his godfather and trusted headmaster discussing plans of moving them all back to Hogwarts within the next week. It didn't sound suspicious until Sirius added "in case they find out".

"Why would they need us out of the way?"  
"And Who Would be there to watch us?"  
"What about Amy?"

All these questions formed within seconds of harry explaining. "Well Sirius would be there permanently and other order members would be coming in and out. And as far as I could tell Amy might be coming with us. As for us being out the way... we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Harry answered.

"As much as I love the idea of coming on one of your adventures harry, I don't think I'm allowed to Hogwarts and my parents certainly wouldn't agree." Amy whispered in shock. There was no way she was going to any magic school. It was weird!

Hermione could feel what Amy was feeling and felt slightly hurt by it. Did Amy think she was weird? A freak? Suddenly Hermione's hurt turned to anger and the mirror on the wall cracked. Straight down the middle. Normally Hermione would have shrugged the feeling off but just now she was having trouble keeping herself from snapping at her Best friend. Why was she so sensitive recently?

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens..." Hermione whispered deep in thought.

* * *

Two days later found the team sat in the living room chilling out after a scrumptious meal. Hermione was snuggled on a chair reading an old looking book she'd found in the top bedroom, harry and Ron were sat on the floor playing wizards chess with Ginny as a spectator, Amy was on the floor painting her toe nails while reading a girly muggle mag and the two slytherin's were found playing some sort of Wizarding card game that Hermione had never heard of. It was strange that they all seemed so commutable at first look when after a while it could be seen that Ron was shooting glaring looks at Draco and Ginny was staring spitefully at Amy while Blaise also watched Amy with a look of admiration on his face.

This was the scene Sirius walking into on that Thursday night followed closely by Dumbledore. Hermione quickly moved the book she was reading from eyesight fearing she was not meant to have it as it detailed about some ancient magic's that she had never come across in her studies. Everyone else looked up from their activity except for Amy who hurriedly finished painting her last nail before turning her full attention to the adults.

* * *

"How do we know we can trust them?" Sirius hissed back at the werewolf sitting on the sofa. "For all we know they could be traitors like Snape!"

"We have to trust Dumbledore on this Padfoot. The Malfoy's know. They want to keep the twins safe. They can't do that without the order." Remus replied knowing it would do no good.

"I still don't trust them. Not one bit." The dog muttered.

Remus shut his door and placed a silencing charm on it. "They took an unbreakable vow. They are feeding the Dark lord false knowledge and giving us true Death eater knowledge. They must be on our side. We don't have to be nice to them, just...tolerate them."

"Fine" Sirius said still not happy.

* * *

The following morning Amy lay on her bed watching in awe as Hermione used her wand to levitate all of her belongings into a suitcase neatly. It had been decided that they were all to be moved to Hogwarts and even if Amy was a little bit scared she was also extremely excited about living in a castle, and a magic castle at that!

They were scheduled to leave that very evening using the flu network at about 9 o'clock. The following day Amy was to report to the headmaster's office to get a sort of briefing or an explanation she hoped then later tomorrow they would travel home to get Amy's belonging that she'll need for the year and a few extras from Hermione's that she hadn't finished packing. Hermione felt utter dread at going back there. She was sure that the death of her parents would still be clinging to the walls. She felt guilty for not having thought of them the past few days as she had other things on her mind, always something to distract her.

"So do you have to use a wand? Or can you do it without?" Amy asked eager for a show. She gave Hermione a big grin. Hermione let out a laugh and stopped her work for a minute. She sat down on the edge of her bed where her suitcase was. "I haven't quite mastered wandless magic yet but in time I imagine ill to be able to" as she said this, her mind was still on putting everything away. Amy watched in wonder as Hermione's clothes started to move behind Hermione and find their own way into her suitcase. Hermione seemed completely oblivious until she heard the zip of her suitcase moving. She turned around in shock to find her room completely clear of anything; all of it had been levitated into her suitcase without her wand.

"Impressive" drawled Draco's voice from the door way where he had been watching.

"Yeah" Amy agreed "but can you keep a round tree fruit pastel in your mouth without chewing it?"

Hermione laughed before accepting a sweet from Amy's out stretched hand. Amy then offered Draco one. He looked at the red pastel hesitantly before accepting it.

"Game on" Hermione said tossing it into her mouth with a smile; Amy did the same.

"Game?" Draco asked puzzled.

"You have to put it in your mouth and not chew it. Simple" Amy said sharing a sly glance with Hermione.

"Easy!" Draco said throwing it in "Game On"

Within a few minutes Draco was looking between the two girls really wanting to chew the sweet. He would never admit it to the girls but he loved the taste of this muggle sweet and wanted more. Her was rolling it about in his mouth and grating it against his upper mouth. At some points it was just so tempting to eat it but he didn't he waited. And waited. And waited...

"Cant I eat it now?" he asked in a whiny voice.

Hermione stuck her tongue out to show hers still whole "Only if you want to lose" she answered with a smile knowing he'd have to give in.

"Malfoy's never lose" he said then showing her his pastel still whole but considerable smaller.

But after a few more minutes he had to give in. He bit down and continued to chew on it until it was all gone. He then toughly regretted losing but ohh how good it tasted! Hermione let out a laugh at his face that was half way between a pout and a smile. It was...cute.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Ron sneered walking straight in and looking between the three. "Wow, have you finished packing already Hermione? That was fast" he commented looking around him at the empty space that now looked uninhabited.

Malfoy smiled slyly, "Yes, That was fast wasn't it?" he said mockingly looking at Hermione with a secretive look. "Very fast indeed. Well Weasel, We best get the rest of our stuff done!" And with that Draco strode away not caring if Ron followed. Ron gave Hermione a perplexed look and walked away too.

"Well at least it gives us time to relax!" Amy said lightening the mood.

* * *

Bellatrix stood in the cold night air, of outer Birmingham, outside the ally way where she saw the magick light a few nights before. It was strange. She could feel the magic surrounding the place but it was out in the middle of an ally. She looked around at the busy streets of Birmingham and wondered how it could be alive with so much magic and yet she couldn't get a grip on it. Powerful Magic; the magic of someone not wanting to be found. Bellatrix wondered briefly if she knew anyone this powerful that had children the same age as her nephew Draco. But her mind came up blank. She would have to look into this further.

* * *

"Our Plan seems to be working Severus. The Order are taking the Malfoys under their wing and not even suspecting that they are relaying information to me. There in Sutton according to the Malfoys. While you were there did you hear of any place in Sutton?" the dark lord wheezed at Snape.

"No milord. As far as I am aware they have a place in south Hampton, Birmingham, new castle and Stratford but not Sutton." He said as respectfully as he could.

"Then we won't be able to break in. Yet." He whispered thoughtfully

"I'll Owl Lucius for more information My Lord" Snape said before bowing low.

"Yes Go. Send Bellatrix in." He ordered dismissing Snape.

"Of Corse my lord"

As Snape left the dark lord started hissing to his snake.


	9. A Hot Summers Day

Chapter 9: A Hot summer's day 

"You were the first muggle I've ever kissed"

The statement was so out of the blue that Amy's feet came to a stop and he lips fumbled for a response. After a short pause she said, "Erm, thank you?" with a question in her voice. He let out a chuckle and moved so he was in front of her. He moved closer and let his hands find its way to her face. He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and let his eyes fall to her lips and back up in a trance.

"You're the only wizard I've ever kissed," she whispered looking into his eyes and then added, "well, that I know of." Again Blaise's musical chuckle filled the silence. He looked again at her lips and this time let his head lean down to close the space. As he moved away her lips curled into a coy smile and she looked down embarrassed. Blaise seeing this pushed her chin up so he could look at him in the eye and said, "I'm glad we met at Hermione's party". He then offered Amy his hand to hold and she smiled as she took it and they continued to walk.

The two teens hadn't had the chance to speak properly since Hermione's party with everything that had happened. Amy was unsure of where she stood with him after the kissing as she hadn't expected to ever see him again. She had trusted in Hermione about how she wanted to get to know Blasé more. Hermione although a bit weary had asked Malfoy to intervene with Blaise and then the following day Blaise had asked Amy if she wanted a tour of the castle; She was delighted.

"And behind this portrait is the entrance to the school kitchens" he said breaking her train of thought. "We're not really supposed to come down here but everyone does besides as it's the holidays I'm sure no one will mind." He pulled her closer to the portrait.

"So what's the password?" she asked feeling excitement bubble up inside her. She then realised that actually she was quite hungry but the fun she was having made her ignore the feeling, now she was glad they could grab something.

Blaise made a big show of looking around to see if anyone was there and then he signalled for her to be quiet and then lifted his other hand to the painting and moved it around on the painting. Amy looked confused for a while then realised he was tickling the painting and the door started to open.

"Ta Da!" Blaise said mock bowling and waving to his make believe audience. Amy stood there amused and secretly amazed by it. Everything in the castle made her wish she was really a part of this world. She was sad that she couldn't stay forever.

The two teens walked through the portal and Amy let out a small shriek when she saw all the house elves looking up at her. She looked around at all the knee high creatures and all of them looked right back at her. She slowly moved back until she her back hit Blaise and he chuckled.

"Fiz?" he called looking into the crowd, his eyes searching for the young elf. A flurry of movement caught Amy's eye and her head turned bringing her attention to a shorter elf among the crowd whose ears were flapping happily. All the other elves soon lost interest and continued with what they were doing. Amy seemed to calm down and accept the odd looking creatures. She then realised that she had a lot to learn but Blaise was willing to educate her over lunch.

* * *

"Come on granger, a day like this and your still trapped inside" Malfoy voice leered from behind a book self. He walked round and stood in front of her table.

Hermione looked up from her book startled, she hadn't heard anyone else entre the library. Her lips formed an uncertain smile and she book marker her page shutting the book. "What brings you here on a day like this then Draco?" she asked his name still foreign to her lips.

"I knew you'd be here." He said shortly pulling out a chair and throwing himself into it. He was now sat opposite her with all of his attention on her, "what brings you here anyway?"

His comment caused a small blush and a momentary lapse in speech before she quickly recovered, "Just reading." At Draco's sarcastic raised eyebrow she elaborated, "Just for fun, it's really good a muggle fiction. It's about 24 people who have to compete in the games and only 1 can-" he made a fake yawn, "...Anyway I'm really enjoying it." She finished lamely.

Draco nodded and after a second replied with, "I know something else you will enjoy; its real fun!" he trailed of when he noticed the red blush spread across her cheeks. He thought about what he had said and mentally slapped himself. "Swimming, I meant swimming!"

Even Draco's pale skin grew some colour but maybe that was just the light. "Right, swimming." Hermione echoed embarrassed that she'd let her mind draw that conclusion to his words.

"Unless you have something else in mind, Hermione." He said suggestively with a wink.

"No. No" Hermione squeaked in laughter, "You want to go swimming then?"

Draco smirked at her wanted to tease her more but decided to go along with her change in topic. "Yeah, your friends are all out playing Quidditch and I'm clearly not invited. Blaise is off with Amy and I don't want to play 3rd wheel and so then it hit me that you're all that's left. Come on. I'm board out of my mind!"

Hermione sighed giving a small stretch – after all she had been cooped up reading all morning, "and where do you propose we go swimming? In case you didn't notice were under house arrest and if you think I'm getting in the great lake you can think again."

"Don't worry. I'm Draco Malfoy."

She gave him a questioning look. And despite her better judgment she packed her stuff into her bag and got up.

"I always have a plan."

* * *

"Come on Ron!" yelled Ginny laughing, "Even you can do better than that!" She high fived Fred as he sped past.

The twins had decided to visit for the day, showing up in true prankster's style. They arrived early and set up Sirius shower so that the water would turn his hair pink. So as the unsuspecting Sirius took his shower the twin's went into his room and changed all his robed into outrageous colours too.

He went down to breakfast in a bright colour of yellow and as soon as he saw the twins threw his revenge at them. The spell that hit turned their whole body vibrant colours that changed periodically. And yes they cheeked every inch to see if there was anywhere that their skin was a normal colour – Nope! As a sign of no-hard-feelings all 3 victims still wore there outrageous colours as they played Quidditch.

It had been Ginny's idea to play a few games after breakfast. When she suggested it she had not so tactfully excluded Malfoy from the invitation. The team were as even as you could get; Ginny, Fred and Sirius VS Harry, Ron and George. They were currently tied at 120 each.

"Yeah Ron, they're gonna win. Stop letting the Quaffle in!" George bellowed over the wind.

Much of the game continued in this playful manor until they all decided to call it a day. They walked back to the castle discussing the game – while Sirius boasted at how well his team –the winning team- had played. As they were all hungry they made a quick stop at the kitchens to get some late lunch and then carried it all up to the common room. As they walked up the the 6th floor they bumped into Amy and Blaise. They could see how excited she was and she kept on repeating how 'amazing and magical' it was here.

The Gryffindor all laughed as the continued on their way. As they walked in Ginny quickly ran up the stairs to her dorm complaining about homework. Sirius looked around as a smile came to his face at all the wonderful memories that flooded his mind. Ron sighed as he settled into his favourite armchair and put his legs up on the table. The twin started whispering in the far corner and pointing to different parts of the common room. Harry looked around and felt that he was home.

Ginny came back with a huge folder of work and dropped it onto the floor by the fire with a scowl. It made a huge thudding sound. She stretched out on her tummy and set it out into categories. Transfiguration to the right of her, astronomy to the left, potions to the front and above that was charms. Everyone could see that that the biggest pile was the one from Snape. She wondered briefly if she still had to do the work as she snape wouldn't be returning anytime soon but decided that the new teacher might expect the work anyway and so she looked through it all with a clueless look on her face, "where's Hermione when you need her?" She joked throwing the work down in frustration.

"Yeah where is Hermione?"


	10. Discovery

Chapter 10: Discovery 

"No. I've double checked! Here- You look" Harry snapped. Ron grabbed the map, his eyes darting all over the paper looking for a trace. He spotted himself and Harry in the Common room, Ginny up in her dorm walking around stopping occasionally. He saw Sirius moving slowly down a nearby corridor on his way up to see them and lastly he could see Blaise and Amy up in the astronomy tower. His eyes swept the map once more but he came to the same conclusion; No Hermione Granger.

He let out a groan and looked to Harry, "Where could she be?"

At that moment with the question hanging in the air and unaware Sirius walked in humming under his breath a tune both familiar and alien to the two boys. In his hand was a small bag of junk food he had taken from the kitchens, after deciding he was still hungry and he threw a sweet to both boys saying, "The twins have left. They'll be back in a few days. I think they want you to test some new produce." He paused briefly noting the strange look on both boys faces, "What?"

"It's Hermione. She's not in the castle."

* * *

"We're going to be caught. They'll realise soon that were not there and get in soo much trouble."

"Come on Granger. Live a little!" He chuckled, at Hermione's unsure face and picked up his pace as he headed for the high street. He loosened his shirt a few buttons and let out a sigh as the sun shone from behind a building.

Hermione sighed as well wishing she had a bobble to tie her hair back with. She saw his disappear around a corner and sped up to catch him, excitement bubbling up in her. She shouldn't be doing this. She should be in the library not walking around an unknown town with a boy she didn't truly trust. But she had to admit it was a lovely day and she would have wasted it being inside. Round the corner her eyes lit up taking in the sights of this small town she had never been to before. Rows of shops greeted her for all things. It was busier than Diagon Alley, or at least it seemed that way to Hermione who didn't know where to look first.

She noticed that all the shops were openly magic and realised they were in a purely magical town. In fact the more she looked round she noticed a lot of the shoppers were wearing Wizard robes or something equally as elegant, not to dressed up but enough that it stood out as strange. They all looked well to do and suddenly Hermione realised that neither of them fit in. They stood out like a saw thumb in the crowds.

Hermione looked over to Draco and noticed her had already transfigured his clothing to match the setting. After glancing around one last time Hermione did the same. Even with the new clothes Hermione felt discomfort being out in the open, no one would notice her she was just a muggle born but Draco was on the run. The thought was like a bucket of ice water on Hermione who had previously been admiring her new summer dress in a shop window. Draco was on the run. If they were spotted...A million thoughts came rushing to her mind, none of them very pleasant.

"Don't tell me you have cold feet now granger. Your Supposed to be a Gryffindor." Draco said after she voiced her fears. Noticing that his taught wasn't working he made a confession, "I've cast a glamour charm. Only you can see me as myself. Everyone else just see's a perfect nobody; Brown hair, murky eyes, average height. Nothing special. Nothing that with make me noticeable."

Hermione looked dubious and hesitated a few seconds before nodding her head and silently agreeing that this would work.

"Don't worry Granger. I told you I'm Draco Malfoy. That means I'm always one step ahead."

Hermione rolled her eyes but silently agreed that he had this all planned out. But that didn't stop her from sneaking glances at him and the people around them just in case. "Okay, where is this pool then. In fact, where even are we?"

Draco's smirk turned up again but this time it was playful not arrogant. It was secretive. Enjoying knowing something Hermione didn't. "Just a place I used to visit a lot as a child. My father did a lot of business and I'd find myself walking through these streets terrorising the shop keepers." He smiled a genuine smile at the memory. He then continued to tell Hermione stories of when he had visited, as they pasted an ice cream shop they both brought a cone and continued to walk down the streets laughing and joking. They poked fun and each other and had the most intense convocations sometimes debating on topics sometimes agreeing. Hermione had never thought she would be having some of these convocations with one Draco Malfoy. It shocked her he even took an interest.

"You know what. This will be the only time I say this. I think you might be right. I'd never thought of it like that. Well I must say you've changed my opinion on the whole matter."She turned to look at him and was surprised to see a look of shock on his face as he stilled o a stop.

"Hang on. Can we go back a second. Did you just say I am right?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh shaking her head. "I said maybe." Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "Ohh shut up." She said moving forward again at a slow pace giggling to herself. In truth she kind of enjoyed teasing him.

"Nahhh, I think you should continue telling me how awesome I am. How I have he brains to match my looks, how you should bow down to me, how you should become my slave and never –" He trailed off noticing that this time Hermione had stopped. At this rate they were never going to make it to the swimming pool. Not that he minded, he was secretly trying to prolong the walk so they could talk some more.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she took in the magnificent structure in front of them. Big stone walls towered high into the sky with huge windows letting light into the rooms. The front had big wooden door's that were wide open inviting anybody in. The steps leading up to the door was made of cool white marble and two statures stood either side of the doors. The statues were of mythical Dragon like creatures who are said to be guardians who warded off evil to save knowledge for the future generations. Above the door in Big gold blocks spelt the word, Zeto.

And one look at that name Hermione knew exactly where they were. "Draco," she said barley even whispering, she cleared her throat, "Draco, Tell me. Are we truly in the City of Purré?"

* * *

A picture came flying off the wall and smashed on the opposite side of the classroom startling the two teenagers who were currently inhabiting it. They both leap apart blushing at the thought that they had been caught, once they scanned the room and realised they had not been discovered they looked back at each other both giving a nervous embarrassed laugh. Blaise smiled and moved back to her his eyes alight with passion. Literally. Amy was looking into the eyes of the devil. His eyes had turning blood read with an iris of orange and only flecks of black where the pupil should be. The flickered like a candle and Amy froze. Blaise blinked unknowingly and then looking back into Amy's eyes all she could see was his normal sexy eyes.

He lowered his lips to her face and brushed them against her lips softly and all thoughts of his eye's left her mind, stored away for a different time. All that mattered now was his lips on hers. She felt a little uncertain, after all they hadn't known each other long, she felt cheep but then remembered – they were only kissing. What harm could that do?

It was at that moment that Blaise let his hands trail up her top. It was slow and steady and only rested on her hips holding her to him as he explored her mouth. He then trailed down her chin to her jaw line which earned him a moan from Amy who was inexperienced and was enjoying these new feeling inside her. She pulled him to her forcing their bodies closer than humanly possible and she still felt it wasn't enough. As the kiss turned passionate she felt the heat rise in her and then

"Oww!" Amy stumbled back in pain holding onto her hips. An unexpected hot steering pain had shot through her body and she instinctively moved to get away. She let a small gasp escape her mouth in shock as She uncertainly lifted up the hem of her top and found two hand shaped scorch marks; one on either side of her body. She stared in confusion between her own burnt body and Blaise's outstretched hands stunned into silence. She looked to Blaise to find him looking equally confused.

She let her hand glide over the marks and hissed, "It burns." she whimpered scared half to death. Hearing her voice pulled him out of his daze and he grabbed for his wand to cast a soothing spell he never thought he'd find a use for. She side as she felt the effects of the spell take effect, a cooling blanket over her body shielding her from the pain. Although she was relieved she was still freaked out and turned back to Blaise for answers. She was too scared to speak.

He silently looked at his hands. Studding the intently searching for a cause, searching for answers himself. As he looked he felt the heat rise again in his hand, he felt the burning sensation again and clenched his hands to try and relieve the pain or make it go away. Gritting his teeth he turned away from Amy for fear he may hurt her again. But as soon as it had come it was leaving again. The pain soothed as if with the soothing spell but Blaise could still feel it pulsing in his body and as he unclenched his left fist he was amazed to see a powerful flame alight in his hand.

* * *

"What do you mean; she's not in the castle?" Sirius asked slowly praying this wasn't how it sounded. Maybe they meant she'd gone for a walk by the lake? He couldn't even contemplate that optimistic view. He knew what they meant. His first day and already he'd screwed up!

Ron threw himself down on the chair after handing Sirius the Map, "Well Just after you left to get some more food, we were doing some homework. Well I say we, Ginny was doing some homework and joked about Hermione not being here and that's when I realised we haven't seen her since breakfast. I figured she would be in the library. You know Hermione. Always in the library! Study. Study. Study..."

Harry cut Ron off rolling his eyes at his friend going off subject, "So then I grabbed the map from upstairs just to be sure before we went to find her but she wasn't there. I, we, we can't see her on the map and as you know the-"

"Map never lies." Sirius finished for him in a mutter studying the map himself. Just like the two men before Sirius found that there were only 6 dots on the map where there should be 8.

"Eight." Sirius said aloud to himself. "Eight. Where's Malfoy?"

Both Harry and Ron turned to each other bewildered. How had they not noticed that Malfoy was also missing?

"I knew it!" Ron said, jumping off at the deep end, "I knew he was still evil. He's taken her. Hasn't He? Hasn't He!" he demanded of Sirius.

Sirius, sitting down across the table from Ron leaned forward calmly and said, "We can't jump to conclusions yet. Hermione's a strong girl. She can hold her own." Although he appeared calm his mind was racing. Hermione isn't the type to sneak off so there was no way she'd gone willingly.

"Hey. What's all the shouting about?" Ginny's head asked as she peered down from the girls dormitories. "Seriously, I leave the room for 10 minuets and all hell breaks loose. What are you yelling about Ronald?" She sounded sceptical and board as if she had heard him do this a million times before.

It was Harry that chose to speak, "Ginny, Hermione's Missing."

Missing. Yes, Sirius supposed you could say that, she wasn't here and no one knew where she was. So yes. Missing was the right word but it meant that she may have also been kidnapped or tricked or worse, the map didn't show people who are dead if there spirit has moved on. An image of Hermione's body lifeless and cold came to his mind but he shoved it away. We will find her. But Sirius' musing came to an end as the portrait door swung open and a miserable looking Amy and a fire holding Blaise entered the room.

* * *

"We are aren't we?" Hermione muttered not even waiting for an answer. She turned around to look once again at the busy high street she had been walking on, this time she was in awe at everything she had seen, everything had a new layer of mystery entrapped in it. Her eyes had widened to the size of saucers and Draco enjoyed watching her child like astonishment at being in the town.

The Purré village was an old town shrouded in mystery as it had a curse on the village. Only a person who knows where it is can get to it. The secret of the village had been kept quiet for generations with purebloods only showing their children how to get there. Now that was changing as people mingled with half bloods but it was still very rare to see anyone but a pureblood in the village. Which was why Hermione was so gob smacked at being here; That Draco Malfoy had brought her here to this historic village.

She turned to face the big building labelled 'Zeto' again and was filled with a new thirst. She knew from her reading that this building was one of the first magical building built, that it cost over 230000 galleons to build and a total of 28 men were killed in the construction with another 57 injured. All these facts came flying into her mind. The 9 story structure is the only place to have a copy of every wizarding book that there has ever been, including some treasured manuscripts from Merlin himself. It also housed an extensive muggle section due to a law made only 32 years previous to allow muggle literature into the wizarding world, the ministry at the time believed by reading muggle literature we would understand them more and it also gave Muggle-born's connect with their past ancestry.

Hermione turned to Draco with childlike excitement brimming from her eyes; her whole body seemed to glow with exhilaration. "Can we go in Draco? Please." She waited in anticipation for his answer, he took his time decided, it didn't matter to him but if it meant so much to her then why not?

"5 minutes only."

Ten minutes later found the two only on the second floor with Hermione dashing around looking at the verity of books now so readily available to her. The thought sent thrills through her and she would forever be grateful to Draco for his brining her here. He must have known how she would react. Surly he didn't bring just any one here?

"Why did you bring me?" she voiced immediately regretting opening her mouth.

Draco looked around the library knowing she didn't mean this she meant the village itself. He sighed, "I love it here. I used to almost live here. See that chair over there? That was my home away from the Manor. I didn't even think about how this place is so renowned, it was just my playground but of Corse for a muggle born such as yourself this is an extra-ordinary trip. He pulled in a deep breath letting the smell of new parchment, aged books and dust mix together in his nose. This was truly home.

Hermione watched as Draco got lost in his memory. Reliving the days he spent right here in the children's section reading stories from both his world and the muggle world. Even as a child he could spot when a Muggle fairy tale had roots from within the magical community. Hermione didn't want to disturb him but it was too much to just watch him she wanted to hear his thoughts. His face looks so vulnerable that Hermione couldn't help but pry.

"I didn't know you liked to read." She said opening convocation as she walked slowly way expecting him to follow. She wasn't surprised he read as he had a very extensive range of vocabulary that can only be achieved by reading. From convocations earlier it was obvious that Draco was actually quite passionate, while secretive, about knowledge and how to get it and use it.

Draco followed her not really taking in the books around them. He knew every inch of this place having spent his entire childhood here. "Well It's not something I broadcast to the world, granger. It doesn't go with my bad boy image." He smirked.

Although she could only see him out the corner of her eye she saw the smirk spread across his face. She let herself smile in an amused way and continued on, seeing some more stairs she climbed them to the next floor. Draco followed without question as she walked around the isle's her eyes darting around but not actually looking for anything. He took in how she had an excited spring in her step and how she extended her arm letting her hand trail against the spines of the books they past. He watched as her out of control hair fell into her face and she flicked it back again and again. He watched her every movement not even aware he was doing so

Hermione slowed down to a stop. Her eyes were unfocused and she was looking down the corridor. A Sign over head told them that this was a powerful magic section. Hermione didn't even seem to notice as she walked trance like towards it. All the walls seemed to puse with energy as she past them. Her steps were certain and unstoppable until her hands landed on a thick green book. Draco watched as she took it off the shelf and Hermione seemed to glow radiantly as the book shone a light on her skin.

Draco looked around causally but saw no one. He immediately snatched the book from her hand and it stopped glowing. Hermione stood confused for a second before demanding they cheek the book out. Against his better judgement Draco agreed. After all curiosity isn't something one can easily ignore. He turned from her and got his library card out, hoping no one had seen this strange magic that had encased Hermione.

Unfortunately, someone had.


End file.
